


Imagine Richard notices you're still wide awake in bed around 3 am...

by thehamsterdiary



Series: Imagine... [6]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sleepless night, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary





	Imagine Richard notices you're still wide awake in bed around 3 am...

"Can't sleep?" he asks, rolling over to your side of the bed.

"You guessed it," you mumble with a sigh, lying on your belly.

Richard sneaks under your blanket and cuddles you from behind. He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck, causing you to quiver in his arms. The back of his hand roams over your curves before his palm rests on your stomach. As he lays nibbling kisses on your bare shoulder, you whimper, feeling a sweet ache begin to build between your thighs.

"Here, let me help you," he says in a low voice, moving in closer until he spoons up tightly behind you. Your heart beats faster as you feel his warm breath against the skin of your neck. He brushes his lips against your earlobe and whispers,

"Darling, I think I know how to exhaust you just enough to make you fall asleep..."

"Do you really?"

"Oh yes. I can do that if you want."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm... I'll take that as a yes."

Richard slowly slides his right leg between yours, letting them entwine around each other, while he kisses your neck with an open mouth and says sweet nothings, fully aware that's a huge turn-on for you. As your sighs turn into soft moans, his hand makes its way down to your mound and finds it dripping wet.

"God, you're melting."

He runs his fingers over either side of your entrance just to tease you for a while. The moment you whine impatiently, his fingertip grazes your slit, then smears your cream over your sensitive button. His small circular motion in a steady rhythm makes you sob in pleasure, pressing your bottom hard against his groin.

"A bit of patience, baby."

He dips his middle finger into you, working it deeper this time, then curls it up to stroke your front wall. Adding another finger, he rubs your sweet spot with an incredible accuracy. High-pitched wails escape your half-opened lips, your eyes fluttering in bliss.

"Say what you want me to do next."

Richard softly commands in your ear, his fingers now motionless inside you. You mewl with a tinge of frustration and reply,

"Why, you know what I want."

"Just say it."

"Take me from behind. And I want it slow."

"...Great minds think alike."

Richard grins, slipping his fingers out of your wetness. You reach out for his hardened shaft, guiding him to your throbbing core. He lifts your top leg to spread your thighs and you instinctively bend your knee to give him better access.

He places his member on your glistening folds before he slithers the tip around your swollen pearl. As you squirm from anticipation, he puts his hand around your throat, knowing that's one of your weaknesses, and slowly slides in, savouring every inch of your warmth. With a deep groan at the snug fit, he sinks in deeper until his whole length fills you up completely.

Soon Richard finds the best angle for you and sets the pace, giving pressure against all the right places constantly inside you. Despite his leisurely movement, he brings you intense pleasant sensations with each deep thrust he makes, eliciting louder moans from you. As he hits the right spot, you tightly grab the sheets in your hand, arching your back against his chest. Your uncontrollable trembles tell him you're close to the moment, making him more attentive to your body.

"Richard... I'm...," you lose breath in the middle of words, casting a pleading glance over your shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel you, honey."

He lightly flicks your burning bud with his talented finger, making you moan like crazy. As he sharply drives up into you until his thick lengthy rod reaches your cervix, he smoothly sends you over the edge. The sweeping orgasmic wave ripples through your whole body. You rock your hips involuntarily, clenching firmly around him. Your prolonged spasms and sensual huffs get him closer to his own high.

"Fuck, baby, you're coming so hard."

"Oh god, this is amazing... Follow me, darling."

He quickens his pace only a bit to give himself a little more friction. You turn your head around, looking up into his face, and hug his neck with one hand. As you tighten up your grip around him, a low grunt rumbles from his throat. With one more shove, he reaches his peak, sighing your name into your ear. You feel his hot splash hit your inmost recesses, letting yourself drown in the second wave of ecstasy.

Basking in the lingering aftertaste of you, Richard cuddles you in a caring manner until your body completely stops shaking. After a while, you regain your breath and relax your muscles in his arms. From the faint glimmer of a smile on your face, he knows you're drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep tight, my love," he whispers and presses his lips softly against your cheek.


End file.
